the_crystal_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sapphire
Sapphire is a Crystal Gem who made her official debut in "Jail Break". Previously a member of Blue Diamond's court, Sapphire's mission was to inform her Diamond about the Rebels' attack using her Future Vision. After she accidentally fuses with one of her guards, Ruby, Sapphire then flees the scene with Ruby to prevent her and herself from being shattered. She later joins the Crystal Gems. She marries Ruby in "Reunited". Appearance Sapphire has blue skin and pale blue, wavy hair with bangs that cover the top half of her face. She is slightly taller than Ruby. Her prominent lips and facial structure resemble Garnet's. When her bangs are moved to the side, they reveal a large eye with a dodger blue iris and visible pupil upon her forehead. Sapphire wears a floor-length gown with white, rounded, puffy sleeves, a navy top, and a blue skirt. Her dress has a blue pinafore over the top. The skirt has several frilly layers in several shades of blue which resemble an open geode. She also wears white elbow-length evening gloves. Sapphire has feet that are usually hidden by her dress, on which she is shown to wear blue shoes in "Gem Heist". Her gemstone is in the palm of her right hand and has a triangular facet. Before her regeneration in "Jail Break", Sapphire's dress had navy blue sleeves and a dark-blue vest, and it did not have a pinafore like it does now. In "The Answer", which flashes back to the Rebellion and shows Sapphire when she was part of Blue Diamond's court, Sapphire's dress has a white top with the Blue Diamond insignia and a navy blue vest with a frilly bottom. Personality Sapphire is very compassionate, level-headed and patient. She balances out Ruby's much more impulsive personality when they are fused as Garnet. She is quick thinking; able to come up with quick solutions, as she came to the conclusion of Steven's immunity to the energy field almost immediately. This trait is also shown in "Gem Heist" when Sapphire is able to come up with a plan on the spot to enter Pink Diamond's Zoo undetected. Because of her precognitive abilities, she comes off as cold and distant, due to having experienced the resolution of an event prior to it happening. This is shown in "Keystone Motel", where in which she feels the best option is to face problems by acting as though they have already been resolved. Because of this, she has trouble expressing her emotions in the present. This contrasts heavily with her partner Ruby, who has a difficult time concealing her emotions. Sapphire's blasé attitude to the present can make her appear somewhat passive-aggressive, but between Ruby and herself, she is also shown to be more outgoing, willing to start a conversation with one of her Ruby escorts about her thoughts on the Earth (shown in "The Answer"). When under a lot of stress, she is seemingly unable to control her powers, leading to her both figuratively and literally freezing up as ice begins to encase her, shown in "The Answer" and "That Will Be All". "Now We're Only Falling Apart" goes further in depth with this when her stress over Rose Quartz being Pink Diamond causes her to freeze the entirety of Rose's Fountain and the surrounding terrain, as well as making it snow. In "Now We're Only Falling Apart", Sapphire forgoes her usual calm demeanor, greatly expressing her rage over Rose's deception. She leaves to Rose's Fountain in order to reflect on the matter. Even when under emotional turmoil, she is not above reason, as she listens to Pearl's story on why Pink Diamond became Rose Quartz and started the rebellion. After she calms down, Sapphire realizes that she must apologize to Ruby right away, showing her concern for Ruby. After learning Ruby has run away in "What's Your Problem?", Sapphire becomes deeply saddened at the lost of her partner, and worries she will never return. In "Hit the Diamond", she is shown to have a more violent side to her. When the leader of the Homeworld Rubies threw a flaming fast ball, she managed to hit a home-run by encasing the bat in ice, all the while screaming with determination. In the same episode she's shown to be rather flirty with Ruby, to the point of detriment to her team. History Pre-Series Over 5,750 years ago, Sapphire lived on Homeworld, as an aristocratic Gem and part of Blue Diamond's court. She was part of the diplomatic team sent to stop Rose's Rebellion on Earth, along with 3 Rubies assigned to guard her. Sapphire saw a future where the rebels, Rose Quartz and Pearl were indeed caught and stopped; however, seven Gems, including herself, were going to be poofed in the process. Just as she finished reporting her premonition to Blue Diamond, Rose Quartz and Pearl attack as Sapphire predicted, and destroy the physical forms of six Gems, including two of her Ruby guards. However, before Sapphire was struck down, her remaining Ruby jumped forward and pushed her out of the way of Pearl's sword. They accidentally fused and formed Garnet for the first time. This first ever fusion of two different Gems caused an uproar among the other Gems, during which Rose and Pearl escaped. Blue Diamond was not pleased, and declared that Ruby shall be shattered for fusing with a member of her court and changing Sapphire's prophecy. However, Sapphire grabbed Ruby by the hand and ran off the edge of the Cloud Arena, floating down to Earth below. Sapphire was "frozen" because her future vision was wrong for the first time due to Ruby's impulsive nature. They found shelter in a cave, where Sapphire revealed her eye to Ruby and the two talked about their feelings when they were Garnet. Ruby and Sapphire grew closer and eventually decided to fuse again. Garnet was found by Pearl and Rose shortly after forming. Upon being met with acceptance and not revulsion, she began to bombard Rose with questions about the events and circumstances that allowed her to become Garnet, as well as her own feelings about existing as a fusion. Rose told her to "never question this," and said that she was already the answer to all her questions—love. This would be the beginning of Sapphire's existence as part of Garnet for the next thousand years, fighting Homeworld with the Crystal Gems to protect Earth. At some point she and Ruby chose to fuse permanently. "Three Gems and a Baby" Soon after Steven is born, Garnet de-fuses to show Steven, who she believes is a kind of fusion, how to unfuse, but Ruby and Sapphire re-fuse once baby Steven begins to cry due to missing Garnet. "The Return" Garnet is poofed by Jasper and as a result Ruby and Sapphire reform separately after being kept as prisoners on the Gem Warship with the other Gems. "Jail Break" Sapphire sings in her cell in order to signal to Steven and Ruby. After Steven finds and frees Sapphire, she and Ruby reunite in the center of the ship. They make sure they are both okay before fusing once more into Garnet. "Keeping It Together" Ruby and Sapphire converse while they are Garnet after they see the Cluster Gems. Ruby becomes enraged and Sapphire tries to calm her down. Garnet almost unfuses, but Ruby and Sapphire find peace once again. "Keystone Motel" Garnet unfuses because Ruby and Sapphire have a conflict over Pearl's deception in "Cry for Help". Ruby believes that Pearl tricking Garnet into forming Sardonyx is an unforgivable act, while Sapphire is more open to Pearl redeeming herself. After Ruby storms out of the motel room, Sapphire sits quietly on a bed, expecting Ruby to calm down and see that Sapphire is right. The next day, at The Best Diner in the World, Sapphire says that Ruby will burn herself out eventually, causing Ruby to summon her gauntlet and smash the table onto its side. Steven leaves the diner, upset, and Ruby and Sapphire follow him out to see what is wrong. After realizing the effect of their conflict has on Steven, they make up and re-fuse into Garnet. "Hit the Diamond" A Ruby squadron arrives at the Barn, leading Garnet to unfuse so Ruby can get them to leave. Ruby fails at this, but Steven convinces the Rubies that they can't search the barn until they win at baseball against a team of humans, and they have to leave if they lose. Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, and Lapis Lazuli all pretend to be humans and play on Steven's team. At the end of the game, Ruby encourages Sapphire until she finally hits the ball and wins the game for the humans. Out of pure joy and pride, Sapphire jumps into Ruby's arms and the two accidentally form Garnet, blowing the Crystal Gems' cover. "Mindful Education" When Garnet is teaching Stevonnie how to stay fused under stress, Ruby is shown to get frustrated, but then have Sapphire comfort her, teaching Steven and Connie that they have to work together to stay together. "Gem Heist" Garnet unfuses and Sapphire devises a plan to sneak into Pink Diamond's Zoo undetected. The Crystal Gems pretend to be Homeworld Gems delivering Steven as another human for the zoo. Sapphire asks Holly Blue Agate to take her, Ruby, and Pearl on a tour of the zoo, hoping to find a door to the enclosure through which Greg Universe can escape. Holly Blue shows them one, and Ruby and Sapphire distract Holly Blue by telling her that their ship's engine is in danger of exploding. Sapphire leaves with Holly Blue to give the other Crystal Gems time to figure out how to open the door. They fail to open it, however, and Steven is sent into the enclosure alone. "That Will Be All" Sapphire continues traveling with Ruby, Pearl, and Holly Blue. Inside the Rose Quartz Bubble Room, Sapphire begins to freeze up in front of Blue Diamond when pressured to explain why she delivered Steven to the zoo, but Ruby holds Sapphire's hand to comfort her, and Sapphire is able to maintain their facade. Once Sapphire, Ruby, and Pearl are reunited with Amethyst, Steven, and Greg, they try to sneak back to their ship while hiding Steven and Greg from Holly Blue. However, Holly Blue realizes what's going on and attacks the Crystal Gems, and Ruby and Sapphire fuse once more to protect the others. "Now We're Only Falling Apart" Following the revelation that Rose Quartz was actually Pink Diamond, Garnet destabilizes and unfuses, with Ruby sad and attempting to comfort the furious, betrayed Sapphire, who takes the lie personally. Sapphire yells at Ruby, taking out her stress on her, and questions their relationship. Sapphire warps to Rose's Fountain, leaving Ruby in tears as Pearl and Steven go after her. At Rose's Fountain, Sapphire felt useless and ignorant for not being able to see this via her future vision. Because of her hatred for the diamonds, she assumes Pink was only using the rebels as pawns. Pearl tells Sapphire and Steven the story of Pink Diamond's and Pearl's past. In the end, Sapphire returns to the house with Pearl and Steven, understanding that they didn't follow Rose; Rose followed them. However, once they warp back, Sapphire becomes shocked to find nobody in the now dark, vacant house, and a letter from Ruby. "What's Your Problem?" After Steven, Pearl, and Sapphire return from Rose's fountain, Sapphire finds a letter from Ruby explaining that she is leaving. Steven, Pearl and Sapphire ask Amethyst if she knows where Ruby went, but she has not seen her since supplying the pen and paper to write the note. Sapphire breaks down in guilt while Pearl attempts to console her. "The Question" When Steven returns to the Beach House, he finds Sapphire being comforted by Pearl, and tells her Ruby is outside waiting to tell her something. Sapphire goes out and greets her, apologizing for her earlier behavior. To Sapphire's surprise, Ruby gets down on one knee, and asks her to marry her so that they can be together even when they are not fused as Garnet. Sapphire happily accepts the proposal. "Made of Honor" Ruby and Sapphire organize their wedding, practicing where and how it's going to be carried out, inviting many of the citizens of Beach City and the Gems. Sapphire mentions that she would like to have been able to invite old members of the Crystal Gems, who are now either shattered or corrupted and bubbled. That drives Steven to free Bismuth, who reunites with her fellow Gems and makes two rings for the couple (a bronze one for Ruby and a silver one for Sapphire). "Reunited" Before the wedding begins, Sapphire agrees to not cheat on seeing Ruby's wedding dress. After the two say their vows, they exchange the rings Bismuth had made for them, and Steven pronounces them as Garnet. They begin to kiss, fusing again. "Together Alone" Sapphire is forced to defuse from Ruby in order to attend the Era-3 Ball. She appears alongside other Sapphires approaching Steven. She later fuses back with Ruby into Garnet after Steven and Connie fused, but is poofed by Yellow Diamond almost immediately afterwards.. Abilities Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, they form Garnet. * When fused with Ruby and Amethyst, they form Sugilite. * When fused with Ruby and Pearl, they form Sardonyx. * When fused with Ruby, Pearl, and Amethyst, they form Alexandrite. * When fused with Ruby, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Peridot, Pearl, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Ice, Coral and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Sapphire is able to see the future to some extent. This was hinted when she was able to find Ruby in a matter of seconds in "Jail Break", and then confirmed in "Keystone Motel". Unlike Garnet, she seems to be much more open with using this power; whereas Garnet only reveals future events to others when it is needed, Sapphire uses it to the point where she almost completely shuts out the events around her. According to Garnet this ability is rare among Gems, enough so to place Sapphire in Blue Diamond's court. Unlike Garnet's future vision however, Sapphire appears to only see one future rather than multiple futures, such as when she couldn't see the future where Ruby saved her physical form from being destroyed by Pearl. ** Sapphire's future vision is different from Garnet's future vision.1 Due to her passive personality, Sapphire can only see one future where she does not intervene. Garnet can see multiple futures due to Ruby's impulsive influence, and they do intervene and change the future. However, it is revealed in "Hit the Diamond" that Sapphire has acquired the ability to see multiple futures. "What's Your Problem?" hints that Sapphire, like Garnet, relies on probability to see the future, and that she doubted that she would be able to predict the course of action of someone she could not be objective about and as spontaneous as Ruby; even though "The Question" proved that she succeeded, Sapphire previously doubted her power due to how unlikely what she saw seemed to her. * Cryokinesis: Sapphire can drastically lower the temperature of her surroundings which is linked to negative emotions, even forming ice on the walls and freezing water. Sapphire is also able to freeze objects into solid ice, as seen in "Hit the Diamond" when Sapphire freezes a baseball bat. She can also make it snow, as seen in "Now We're Only Falling Apart" where her powers make it snow all over Rose's Fountain. In the same episode, Sapphire demonstrated the ability to quickly summon ice spikes from the ground. This ability contrasts to Ruby's ability to raise the temperature. When fused as Garnet, Sapphire's cryokinesis can fuse with Ruby's pyrokinesis and form Garnet's electrokinesis. * Levitation: Sapphire shows that she is able to hover in the air at will when she hovers onto the bed in "Keystone Motel" and when she is able to land herself and Ruby gently onto the ground in "The Answer". * Enhanced Speed: Sapphire has proven to be able to travel great distances in a short time, possibly due to floating and not walking on legs, an ability not yet seen in any other Gem. Relationships Ruby Sapphire and Ruby have a romantic relationship. The romantic nature of their relationship has been confirmed by both Joe Johnston and Ian Jones-Quartey.234 The first time they are seen on the show, she kisses Ruby, who is crying tears of relief after discovering she is safe. Garnet's dialogue in "Love Letters" reveals that their relationship developed over a period of time. In "Keystone Motel", because they were mad at Pearl for lying, they temporarily split up to calm down and come to terms with each other's feelings toward Pearl's actions. She is shown to be the calmer member of the relationship (as she said she was filled with rage but looked as calm as she was), sometimes to the point of seeming aloof, which infuriates Ruby further. "Keystone Motel" also reveals that their relationship can be strained at times due to Sapphire's precognition, causing her to be preoccupied with the outcome of events, instead of the events as they happen. This caused them some degree of conflict throughout the episode, as Ruby was angry that Sapphire was so willing to forgive Pearl after manipulating them and that Sapphire seemed to dismiss her feelings. They share a great concern for Steven, which ultimately leads them to talk about and resolve their conflict at the end of the episode, and they form Garnet once more. In "Hit the Diamond", they unfused to play baseball against the team of Rubies. Sapphire disguised as a human named Sophie, and Ruby posed as one of the Rubies in the search squad. During the game, the two flirt continuously, being able to focus on little but each other, which almost causes them to lose the game. At the end of the game, Ruby encourages Sapphire enough to be able to hit the ball. While running the home run, the two excitedly jump into each other's arms and accidentally fuse in front of the other Rubies, exposing their true identities in the process. It is shown in "That Will Be All" that Ruby can easily calm down Sapphire when she is nervous and literally freezing up by simply holding her hand. In the episode "The Question" Ruby asked Sapphire to marry her, to which she responded saying "of course". The two got married in "Reunited". Sapphire has shown to be somewhat emmotionally dependant and centered on Ruby, constantly focusing on and flirting with her during Hit the Diamond even saying that Ruby is all she wants to look at, and completely breaking down when she thinks Ruby is gone and their relationship has ended and as stated before Ruby is the only one who can keep her from freezing up when stressed. Steven Universe Sapphire made less of an intent to hide her identity from Steven than Ruby, but still did not tell him she was part of Garnet, as her and Ruby's intent was to properly introduce themselves to Steven on his birthday. She, along with Ruby, cares for Steven greatly, and when Steven asked if he made a good first impression, Garnet assured him that both Ruby and Sapphire already loved him. She even cried over him, along with Ruby, as they saved him from suffocating in space in "Bubbled". She can seem somewhat cold toward him when under stress, as she shot down his idea to talk things over with Ruby in "Keystone Motel" without even hearing him out. Despite this, she was still willing to watch TV with him, even using her future vision to see what channel he would like. After realizing that Steven felt like it was all his fault that Garnet and Pearl were fighting, Sapphire felt incredibly guilty. Amethyst Amethyst is also shown to not consider Sapphire's feelings and tells her and Pearl to take that into the temple while both are crying. Pearl During "Keystone Motel", Sapphire is more willing to forgive Pearl's trickery regarding the Communication Hub. In the episode "Hit the Diamond", Pearl seems delighted to see Ruby and Sapphire when they unfuse from Garnet. In the episodes "Now We're Only Falling Apart" and "What's Your Problem?", Pearl and Sapphire share a lot of individual interaction. In the former, Pearl willingly explains the backstory of Rose to Sapphire, who is furious over the revelation. Sapphire then finds out Rose was following their example, claiming Pearl "swept Rose off her feet." In the latter episode, Pearl attempts to comfort a crying Sapphire, but ends up crying with Sapphire herself. In "The Question", Pearl is briefly seen comforting Sapphire before Steven enters the Beach House. Rose Quartz Like most of the Crystal Gems, Sapphire greatly respected Rose Quartz as a leader and friend. She also deeply trusted Rose to the point of never questioning her judgment, owing her sustained existence as Garnet to Rose. Upon the discovery that Rose was actually the rebellion's mortal enemy Pink Diamond in "A Single Pale Rose" and "Now We're Only Falling Apart", Sapphire felt deeply manipulated and betrayed, believing she could have known the truth with her powers, and cursing herself for never second-guessing her, even going so far as to separate from Ruby under the belief that their relationship was based on a lie. After Pearl explained Rose's true intentions to her, however, Sapphire regained some peace of mind over Rose's actions, understanding that their leader was inspired by her eventual followers and not using them. Cluster Gems Sapphire and Ruby were both disturbed to the point of almost unfusing. While Ruby reacted with verbal anger and outrage at what Homeworld had done to their fallen friends, Sapphire reacted with deep sadness and guilt, due to her sense of responsibility for events that occur because she believes she could have seen them with her future vision. From their comments, it can be assumed that they knew the individual members of that particular Cluster. The Great Diamond Authority Due to her experiences during the rebellion, Sapphire felt great resentment towards the Diamonds, believing them all to be cruel, manipulative, and uncaring by nature. Blue Diamond Sapphire was once a subordinate of Blue Diamond, as well as an aristocrat in her court. Blue Diamond valued Sapphire highly due to her unique power to see into the future. After accidentally fusing with Ruby into Garnet, Sapphire rebelled against her superior to save Ruby and formally defected to the side of the Crystal Gems. As seen in "Steven's Dream", Sapphire is afraid to face her former superior again, fearful she would recognize her. In "That Will Be All", Blue Diamond does not seem to recognize her in the bubbled room. However when Blue Diamond tells the group that she never sent a Sapphire to Earth, Sapphire freezes up, reigniting her fear until Ruby holds her hand for comfort. In Reunited, Blue Diamond recognizes Garnet as the fusion who disrupted her court. Pink Diamond Sapphire expressed a particular hatred towards Pink Diamond, the supposed mortal enemy of the Crystal Gems for her tyranny over Earth and all life on it. Upon the discovery in "A Single Pale Rose" and "Now We're Only Falling Apart" that Rose Quartz was actually an alias for Pink Diamond, Sapphire came to the conclusion that everything she and the other Crystal Gems fought and died for was just part of a long, sick game of Pink's to torture them millennia after the war had ended. After Pearl explained Pink's true reasons for starting the rebellion, including her failure to peacefully negotiate with the other Diamonds, Sapphire began to understand that the ideals Pink expressed as Rose were still genuine, and that she was not the cruel tyrant she believed her to be. Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September, and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire was changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable, and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia.' Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Sapphires